Fight For Love
by I-Am-Forever-Loved
Summary: This world is full of things we don't understand. But one thing we all know is that we would do anything to love and be loved in return.  SakuXGaa HinaXKiba InoXSasu and TenXNeji
1. Authors Note

Authors Note:

So this is another favorite of mine. In order to understand some of it you will need the following codenames. :) Have Fun reading!

Codenames for the girls:

Boss: Tsunade

Sakura- Midnight Blossom

Hinata- Velvet Moon

Ino- Archangel

Tenten- Deadly Flower

Codenames for guys:

Boss: Jiriya

Gaara- Sand Demon

Kiba- Howling wolf

Sasuke- Avenger

Neji-Mystery

And yes, I'm perfectly aware of how lame some of the code names are. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The point of no return

As the night became darker and the stars come out to play shadows emerge from behind the buildings. Feet that barley made a sound ran across the forest floor. Moonlight illuminated pale skin; eyes looked silver in the night; masks covered the face. Radio earpieces buzzed as they connected.

"Deadly flower reporting…over."

"Archangel awaiting orders deadly flower…over."

"Velvet moon in position…over."

"Midnight blossom in position…over."

The house of night lay hidden within the confides of its walls and the four shadows crept silently inside. The hallways were lit by gas lamps and completely deserted. Down, left, right, almost there. The four slipped in and out of the moonlight shadows before the florescent lights overhead flickered on.

"What are you girls doing awake and in your mission clothes this late in the night. It's just past midnight; you four know the rules. Twilight is curfew, absolutely no exceptions."

The four turned on their heels to find their mentor and boss standing tall over them, arms crossed with her pet pig Ton-ton at her feet with a grumpy look on his face.

The girl farthest away from her mentor took off her mask slowly reveling milky eyes, a perfect face and hair black as night down to her waist, "We are s-s-orry T-s-s-un-ade – sama."

"Would you care to explain where you four have been Hinata?"

Hinata froze as her friends pulled off their masks as well. The tall blonde with four pony tails and deep eyes turned away from the glaring soul searching eyes of Tsunade. "We were simply out shinsou."

Tsunade raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I would trust you four more if you would tell me where you were out to."

A shorter blonde with a single ponytail and blue eyes opened her mouth, "Tsunade we were..!"

A manicured hand clamped over the blonde's mouth, "Ino shut up," hissed a voice loud enough for only Ino to hear. "Tsunade-shinsou we were simply practicing for out next mission whatever it shall be. After all, we can't let ourselves waste away."

Tsunade looked toward the last girl; pink hair framed the face and green eyes held pure innocence but showed the wild soul hidden deep within.

"Sakura; you are my daughter. I expect you of all people to act appropriately."

Sakura nodded and released Ino. "Come on girls; as shinsou said, it's late and we will need our sleep, let's get up to our dorms before the sun rises."

Tsunade watch the girls walk down the hallway, "oh, and girls?"

Four yeses and head turnings followed. "Next time you four decide to sneak out for another party, remember that I know everything that goes on within these walls."

The four girls were statues, they had been caught. Faster than the bullet train the girls ran to the room they all shared; wanting nothing more than to avoid another lecture for Tsunade.

-in the girls rooms-

Each girl breathed a sigh of relief; Tsunade only knew they had been out past curfew, not where they had been.

"Hinata that was the best idea you have ever had," said Sakura as she fell backwards onto her bed.

Temari sat cross legged at the end of Sakura's bed. "Who would have ever thought that shy Hinata would be the one to come up with such a devious plot?"

Hinata smirked, "So I grew out of the shyness…bid deal. I have you all to thank for that. But your guys are right that was the best time I have had in a while."

Ino jumped onto Sakura's bed, bouncing up and down like a hyper five year old. "So when are we going back?"

Sakura sat up and looked at Hinata. The two were practically sisters; "We go tomorrow night," they said in unison.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Watch out Ino, looks like we have another case of psycho sisters on our hands."

Hinata threw a pillow hard at the back of Temari's head. "Shut up you dumb blonde!" Hinata's one pillow started a war between the four screaming girls of pillows and feathers, that is until one very angry rap on the door broke up the party.

"You four are such a pain! Go to sleep!"

Ino, Temari, Hinata and Sakura looked toward the door and shouted, "Get a life Ami," while falling back into the war of laughter and fun.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Night to Remember

The moon was full again, big a bright hanging in the sky. Quiet feet scurried over the wall and into the forest. Giggles echoed as the shadows of night speed toward the middle of the dark forest. Soon the trees became lighter. Red, yellow, green, and blue pillars of light lead the way. Hinata, Sakura, Temari and Ino came upon a dance club. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air and the sound of the music lifted their spirits.

"Well let's go girls. They will be waiting for us and if we are careful they won't see us come in," said Sakura in a hushed tone.

The four slipped in the door easily. They made their way to the back of the club looking around carefully and not seeing who they were looking for just made it all better.

A heavy set man smelling deeply of booze approach Temari.

"Heeey there pre-tea- lay-de. How about yoooo and uor per-tee friends maa-key me haaa-pee," he questioned slurring every word.

"Get away from me you drunk bastard," said Temari, calm and commanding.

The man grabbed her wrist and Temari flinched feeling her wrist crack. Temari swung a fist at her attacker but missed when he put more pressure on her broken wrist.

Temari screamed, she turned her head to find her sisters where being pinned to the floor by a few more drunken men. Nobody around them noticed due to the party and loud music. All four girls struggled to get away but slowly began to feel their power seep away.

"You idiots are ninja," said Ino as she fought to get away only to hear the skirt she was wearing rip.

The man holding Temari looked toward Ino, "That is r-eye-t per-tea gir-lie," then he turned toward his friend holding Ino down, "l-oo-oks ike oo b haf-ing ff-unn to-night," all the men laughed.

The girls scream where drowned out by the upbeat music. Sakura felt hopeless; Hinata was afraid but tried not to show it; Ino was panicked; Temari was straight out pissed.

The man who had pinned Sakura and had his hand on her thigh dropped to the floor unconscious suddenly. Sakura scrambled to get away only to be lifted by a pair of strong arms. Sakura watched as the rest of her sisters were freed and helped to their feet by more men. Sakura turned her head and found pale eyes and messy red hair. Ino saw the raven hair and red eyes and snuggled into her rescuers chest. Hinata saw the red triangles on the calm face of her new capture and kissed his cheek. Temari held her broken wrist and whimpered as her brown haired rescuer examined her wound gently.

"And who was it who said they could take care of themselves," questioned the red-head looking down at the girl in his arms. Sakura punched him lightly, "Gaara, thank you." Gaara smiled.

Hinata broke away from her kiss with Kiba long enough to speak, "Y-eah. Thanks," she said stuttering.

Ino was too mesmerized by Sasuke's red eyes to say anything out loud although everyone else knew the two were having a private conversation.

Temari squeaked when Shikamaru turned her wrist. Sakura was instantly out of Gaara's arms examining Temari herself. Sakura unwound the tape on her own wrists and pushed Temari's bones back in place and wrapping it tight with the tape.

"Better," questioned Hinata towards Temari.

"Much, thanks Sakura."

"It's my job."

Ino broke out of her silent trace with Sasuke, "Girls, we came here to do something so let's get that something done."

The girls smirked at the men who stood around them protectively.

"We have a surprise for you," said Temari looking at Shikamaru with mischief in her eyes.

"And what would that be," asked Kiba.

"You will see," said Sakura in a singsong voice as she linked arms with Hinata and Temari, minding Temari's wrist.

The four girls walked off leaving the guys behind wondering.

"What do you suppose they are up to," asked Kiba.

"There is no telling with those girls," said Gaara.

"Let's just go sit and wait for those troublesome women to come back," Shikamaru said.

"We will be in for a surprise. Ino's mind had an edge of deviousness to it," said Sasuke.

The guys all walked to the middle of the club and picked an empty table with 8 seats. They listened to the music and bobbed their heads.

The music suddenly stopped and everybody became quiet, some questioned where the fun went. Just as some of the people where getting restless a man about six foot ran out on stage. His cropped hair was blonde and spiky and he wore a simple t-shirt and jeans outfit.

He lifted a mic to his mouth and spoke in a deep voice, "I know yall want to get on with the party but a few lovely ladies backstage have requested that they be allowed to dance and sing for a few special people. Come on out ladies!"

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari all came out from behind the red curtain. Ino was dressed in a baby blue sparkly top and low rise blue silk pants, Hinata's outfit was matching Ino's except the color was a light purple and it had silver stars embroidered around the hem. Temari wore a gold silk t-shirt that seemed to gleam and simple black pants. Sakura wore a light green top with a silver flower design on its hem with a short denim skirt.

Ino took the mic from the man and spoke, "We have a couple of guys out there tonight. Honey, this is for you." Ino smirked while the rest of the girls just laughed and smiled.

Upbeat music started to play and the girls took their place of stage, turned sideways all in a line.

No attorneys

To plead my case

No orbits

To send me into outta space

And my fingers

Are bejeweled

With diamonds and gold

But that ain't gonna help me now

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I disturb my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

The girl danced and swayed to the music and began to sing along to the song.

You think your right

But you were wrong

You tried to take me

But I knew all along

You can take me

For a ride

I'm not a fool out

So you better run and hide

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

If you see me coming

Down the street then

You know it's time to

Go (and you know it's time to go

cause here comes trouble)

The girls made their ways off the stage and through the audience toward the table where Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba sat, still spinning and dancing to their music and still singing.

_No attorneys _

_To plead my case _

_No orbits _

_To send me into outta space _

_And my fingers _

_Are bejeweled _

_With diamonds and gold _

_But that ain't gonna help me now _

_You think your right _

_But you were wrong _

_You tried to take me _

_But I knew all along _

_You can take me _

_For a ride _

_Cause I'm not a fool out _

_So you better run and hide _

_I'm trouble _

_Yeah trouble now _

_I'm trouble ya'll _

_I disturb my town _

_I'm trouble _

_Yeah trouble now _

_I'm trouble ya'll _

_I got trouble in my town _

_So if you see me coming _

_Down the street then _

_You know it's time to _

_Go (go-oh-oh..I got) _

_Trouble _

_Yeah trouble now _

_I'm trouble ya'll _

_I got trouble in my town _

_I'm trouble _

_Yeah trouble now _

_I'm trouble ya'll _

_I got trouble in my town _

_Trouble _

_Yeah trouble now _

_I'm trouble ya'll _

_I got trouble in my town _

_I'm trouble _

_Yeah trouble now _

_I'm trouble ya'll _

_I got trouble in my town _

_I got trouble in my town _

_I got trouble in my town_

The girls sat down in the laps of the boys they had snuck out to meet and kissed each one on the cheek only to be greeted by the hoots and hollers of the rest of the audience.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch3. Uh oh!

The girls laughed at the shock on the boys faces.

"All Right! Give it up for the ladies!" cheered the MC. The crowd cheered louder and the spotlight was taken off the 8 sitting at the table.

"Surprise," sang Hinata.

"You guys should have seen your faces," laughed Sakura.

"That was priceless," said Tenten, a huge grin on her face.

Ino was resting on Sasuke's shoulder giggling quietly while in full agreement of her sisters.

"You girls are pure evil," growled Kiba in Hinata's ear.

"Our halos are held up by our horns," giggled Sakura.

Everybody laughed as things finally settled. Ino nuzzled against Sasuke's neck and Tenten kept winding and unwinding her figures in Neji's hair. To everyone this was a perfect night; minus the almost being raped in public by drunk men.

Tenten's phone started to ring after a little while. Sakura and Hinata were out dancing on the floor, giving their boys a little show. Ino's laughter at her two dancing sisters continued to lighten the mood. Gaara smirked at Sakura and Kiba's red face paint now matched the rest of his face. Tenten threw a paper ball, made out of napkins, at Ino's head. Ino glared at Tenten only to have her face turn white as a ghost when she saw Tenten's phone flashing a notice of a new text message. Ino and Tenten nodded to each other and Ino went to go get Sakura and Hinata off the dance floor and drag them to a wing off to the side where Tenten had gone to wait, giving the boys at the table the excuse of 'family meeting.'

"What's the matter with you two? We were having fun," whined Sakura who had come close to a little too much to drink.

Hinata clamped her hand over Sakura's mouth, "She had a bit too much to drink. I can't believe Gaara would let her do that, but what is up?"

Tenten held up the flashing phone, "Warning from Moegi."

Sakura hiccupped and then said, "You mean my sister?"

"Sakura sober up! Yes your sister, she said we have a problem, it's Ami," scolded Tenten.

"What's with Ami," asked Sakura.

"She ratted us out. We have to get back before you know who finds us," said Ino panicking.

Sakura started walking back to the table a little lopsided, "Sakura where are you going," hissed Hinata.

"We can't leave without saying goodbye," said Sakura, pointing at the boys who had their eyes fixated on the girls.

The girls all walked toward their boys, frowns adorning their faces. "What's wrong," asked Neji.

"We snuck out and now the bitch from hell has ratted us out to our 'mother' and we have to get out of here before 'mother' shows up," said Ino really fast.

The boys were shocked, the night had just started getting fun and their girls were running out on them because of some bitch from hell.

Ino walked to Sasuke and bent down and kissed him, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but if we don't get out now we won't be allowed to see the light of day until we are 30. I can't live another 12 years locked inside the walls of hell."

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata all kissed their boys, desperate to make the night last just a little bit longer. Tenten wound her fingers in Neji's hair, Hinata straddled Kiba and Sakura just kissed Gaara enough to satisfy the pain she felt for leaving him in such a way.

A rough clearing of the throat made everybody turn. A man of the age of 50 with long white hair stood glaring at Kiba, Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke.

Kiba stood up so fast that Hinata fell from his lap; Hinata's sisters scrambled to help her up as Kiba started rolling apologies to her and keeping his eyes locked on the man.

"You four are suppose to be working," said the man, still glaring at the boys.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here," came a sugary sweet voice from behind everybody.

The girls were the first to turn and quickly ran to hide behind each other. In front of them stood a blonde with two pigtails in her hair and hazel eyes. Her arms where crossed over her boobs and she was smirking like a kid who had just pulled a prank on their younger sibling.

"Tsunade-sama," came Hinata's voice stuttering. If there was anything in the world that scared her anymore it was her mentor, Tsunade.

Behind Tsunade stood a black haired girl with dark eyes who smirked and seemed to be holding back immense joy.

"Ami you bitch," screamed Sakura who fists where now white as the first fallen snow of winter. You would see the vivid blue veins that ran thru Sakura's knuckles as she stalked Ami like a jungle cat to a baby bird.

Ami squealed and stood closer to Tsunade. Ino held onto Sakura's wrist, trying to prevent her from doing anything rash in public, at least for the moment.

Tsunade ignored the girls around her but focused her attention on the man in front of her, "Jiriya, long time no see."

"Tsunade, I could say the same. You have not changed a bit," said Jiriya.

"It seems you have a crew of your own to back you," said Tsunade, eyeing each of the boys who averted their eyes from her now cold as ice stare.

"As do you," said Jiriya, his pervert eyes roaming each girl.

"Girls, you are in so much trouble, when we get back home you are going to wish you were never born," said Tsunade, venom dripping from each word.

Ami snickered and then received a death glare from Sakura who was still being held back by Ino and now Hinata too.

All the girls lowered their eyes from Tsunade to look towards Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Kiba, who also had their eyes downcast from the man towering over them.

Both groups were herded out of the club and into the cold, unforgiving night.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch4. What to do now

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino all stood straight their heads hung low. Tsunade sat at her desk, chin on folded hands, and eyes closed.

"I want to know what your four were thinking," she said cool and commanding.

"We were just tired of the same old thing everyday shinsou," said Sakura.

"Yeah, all we did was get up, eat, train, do chores, catch up on school work, train some more, eat again, and then go to bed, only to wake up the next morning and do it all over again," said Hinata with her eyes downcast.

"You girls should be ashamed of yourselves. If you wanted some fun you could have asked permission to go to another village for a while," said Tsunade. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you four. I doubt I will be able to trust you for a long while."

"Shinsou, I believe I speak for everyone when I say, you need to lighten up. We are not children anymore. We are all 18 and it's about time you start letting us make our own choices, whether they be good or bad," said Sakura, using her sweet and innocent little girl voice.

"Don't even try it Sakura," scolded Tsunade, "Your four will be punished. You will not be allowed out of these walls for the next month, you will wear your tracker bracelets so if you even try to step beyond those walls," Tsunade motioned out her window, "You will quickly be stopped and put in individual solitary cells for the remainder of your punishment. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," replied each girl, now frozen with dread. They had experience the bracelets treatment only once and that was when they each got in a huge fight with students younger than themselves. The bracelets use to be used for shocking the wearer when they were found doing what there were not suppose to. Now the punishment had been boosted. Large amounts of time in the solitary cells were nothing less than pure and undeniable torture. The cells where nothing more than four concrete walls with one door; only one of high ranking could get in or out of it after someone was placed under their hold.

"You four are dismissed," said Tsunade, once again assuming the all high and authoritative leader stand.

The girls bowed and headed for the office door, when they opened it Ami fell into the room on her face with a glass in one hand. Ino glared at Ami as Ami glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing here you whore," spat Sakura.

"Just making sure you four get what was coming to you," said Ami with the largest sneer on her face.

"If you don't wipe that smirk off your whorish face I will wipe it for you," said Hinata seething and ready to kick Ami's ass all the way to Suna.

Ami snickered, "You won't be able too little miss. I'm so shy and I'm so innocent."

"Why you little bitch," screamed Sakura. "Don't you ever talk to my sister like that," Sakura backhanded Ami so fast that she could have shattered her skull with the force she exerted.

"Haruno Sakura, stand down," came the command of Tsunade.

Tsunade marched like a solider toward Sakura and held her wrist holding Sakura back from doing any more damage.

"One week in solitary Haruno," screamed Tsunade.

Sakura froze, "But that whore started it. She should be in solitary too!"

"Good idea Sakura, you will both serve solitary together, in the same cell."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY," came the screams of both Sakura and Ami.

"Get over it, both of you. This stupid rivalry between the two groups has gotten out of hand. If locking you up in solitary together gets this problem solved then I'm all for it," countered Tsunade.

"Bu-u-t Tsunade, if-f you lo-ck them up in s-s-solitary tog-g-ether then it's not s-s-solitary anymore," said Hinata stuttering now clearly afraid of the wrath Tsunade was emitting.

"I'll call their solitary whatever I want. This is something for both of these girls to endure together," said Tsunade, calming her voice to talk to Hinata.

Tsunade roughly pushed Ami and Sakura out her office door and down to the holding cell where they would spend the next week together. Ami and Sakura could be heard shouting profanities at each other all the way down.

"Do you think she will survive," asked Tenten.

"Who Ami-mesuinu (bitch) or Sakura-chan," asked Ino.

"Both."

"Well it will be a miracle if Ami makes it out of there alive, Sakura looked as though she was going to sever her head and serve it on a silver platter just a few minutes ago. Sakura on the other hand will get out of there just fine. She might be a little more irritable, but then again who wouldn't be if they had to spend a week in those cells with no one but Ami for company?"


	6. Chapter 5

Ch5. In the cells

Sakura and Ami sat on opposite sides of the cell they were now forced to share with their backs facing each other, fuming.

"This would not have happened if you and your sisters had not snuck out," said Ami, using the most unpleasant tone she could manage.

"And we would not be here if you, the queen of the hags from hell, had not ratted us out. You can't let us have a little bit of fun can you," said Sakura, not turning to talk face to face with Ami.

"Well at least my mother did not abandon me the day I was born and leave me on the steps of the school," sneered Ami.

Ami had the wind knocked out of her as her back hit the brick wall behind her. She felt some blood pool in her mouth and she coughed it up. Sakura's now dark green eyes of rage burned into Ami's skull as she tightened her grip on her windpipe.

"Don't you ever, you hear me, ever! Talk about my mother like that again. She loved me but due to circumstances that I do not know, she had to give me up. I would be pretty happy to have her around right now just so I can show her how well I can kick your skinny whore-ish ass all the way across campus. We all have our stories and mine just happens to end when she left me, if you ever say another word about her I will personally escort you to hell."

Ami tried to kick at Sakura but failed miserably.

"We have 6 more days in this cell together, Ami. I suggest that if you want to live to see the light of the sun again that you don't say another word to me. You're getting off rather lucky. Push that luck and you will end up dead and rotting in your own blood."

Ami, now terrified at what she unleashed nodded her head best she could, considering Sakura had a death grip on her throat, and Sakura allowed her to drop from her place on the wall, to her knees and gasping for air, every now and again coughing up bright crimson blood.

Sakura sat crossed legged with her back against the wall, her eyes were closed as she tried to regain some of her self control. All she hoped for now was that Ami listened for once and did not try to push her buttons again. Sakura opened one eye to see Ami rubbing the newly forming bruise on her neck. Sakura stood and walked over to her most hated enemy. She channeled her green healers chakra into her right hand and placed it over Ami's hand which was still rubbing her neck. Ami was shocked but did not move as she was paralyzed with fear, fear of Sakura trying to strangle her again.

"Call down Ami. I'm cleaning up the mess I made. If I don't heal this then Tsunade will sentence us to more time in this rat hole," Sakura's chakra stopped as she finished her job.

"Thanks," said Ami, now shocked and flabbergasted.

"Don't mention it. You know, maybe if you were a little nicer things like this would not happen to you."

"Sakura, you don't get it, do you?"

Sakura lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Your life has been perfect. And now don't kill me, but even though your mom left," Ami flinched as she saw Sakura's eyes flash with pain and anger but continued to talk, "Your life has been great. You have friends that are so close to you that they are like your sisters who were separated from you at birth. They would back you up in anything not caring if you were right or wrong. You don't see how lucky you are; I would kill to be in your shoes. As you call them, the hags from hell, my friends only like me for my money. On top of that you're Tsunade's apprentice, you get special training and more attention, your someone I wish I could be."

"Wow, you're delusional. I'm not all that special. I'm still human, just like you, I eat, sleep, and fight with my sisters. I get in trouble and I have a temper, I can't seem to hold down a boyfriend, I'm lucky to get even one date. I'm just your ordinary, over-achieving dork who is still trying to find her place."

"Sakura, don't doubt yourself. I'm telling you that you are a force to be reckoned with that everyone wants to be and you deny it. Live up to the strength that's inside of you."

"Wow times two. There is a nice side to you."

"Yeah, well, don't mention it. I have a reputation to keep up."

"So we are on our best behavior while in this horrid place and when we get out we go back to hating each other's guts with a burning passion?"

"Exactly."

"Shake on it?"

The two girls shook hands and laughed slightly. Down the hall they could hear the door slam and heavy footsteps heading their way, fast. Suddenly at the bars on the door appeared the faces of Sakura's sisters, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, next to them where Ami's friends known as Chi and Kala, the hags from hell.

"Sakura-chan," screamed Ino, "You're alive and unscathed by the evil bitch!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What do you want Ino-pig. We are supposed to endure this never ending torture by ourselves." Sakura scowled at Ami and Ami scowled back.

"We figured a way on how to get you out of here earlier," said Tenten.

"Actually Hinata came up with the idea and Tsunade approved it," said Ino.

Hinata spoke up, "The plan is to talk Tsunade into giving you both a way to channel your anger and hostility that you normally feel toward each other into something slightly more constructive. Phase one complete; phase two is to go through with the 'constructive' plan. If you remember Jiriya then you will also remember the way Tsunade acted. She approved the plan to let the four of us go up against the four best that Jiriya has to offer in a fight to the finish. We don't know who they are and they don't know us so we will be on even playing field. If we all win then you are out of solitary and granted amnesty for the next year."

"Do we know anything about our opponents," questioned Sakura.

"Only the names they use on the battlefield. Special ops brought that information back to us. We don't know if they have our codes but we have theirs. Who we are up against personally we also do not know, their codes however are, Mystery, Sand Demon, Howling Wolf and the Avenger," said Ino.

"Your fights commence tomorrow and noon," said the familiar voice of their shinsou from the main doorway.


	7. Chapter 6

Ch6. Opponents

Sakura and Ami where handcuffed together as a branch off of Tsunade's evil plan of their solitary together. Sakura had her ninja gear on, black uniform with a simple flower on the corner of the hem of her shirt. Her shorts came down to her knees and she wore heeled shoes that had black ribbons that tied up her leg to the hem of her pants. To complete her outfit she wore a hooded jacket which its only benefit was to cover her bright bubblegum pink hair. Her weapons consisted of one wide blade sword, stripped to her back, half a dozen paper bombs and too many to count concealed kunai knives and senbon needles.

Behind the handcuffed captives walked Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Ino had her hair fastened in a bun and her outfit was similar to Sakura's, it just did not have the jacket. Angel wings adorned her back in rhinestones and she held a few kunai and senbon in a strap around her waist. Hinata was dressed exactly like Ino except for her emblem on her back was a crescent moon. Tenten wore a two piece outfit that showed of the slight muscles in her stomach. A giant scroll with held a multitude of weapons was tied to her back and she already held a sword, within its sheath, in her right hand. A flower with a kunai through it was engraved on her sword and sheath. Each girl wore a mask over her face that had their emblem on it, Sakura's was flowers intertwining themselves in a graceful pattern, Hinata's blue and purple crescent moon adorned her mask, Tenten's kunai killed flower on hers and Ino's angel wings started at the forehead and ended at her cheekbones.

All four entered the holding chamber where Tsunade stood at commanders ready. Beside her stood the one known as Jiriya and behind him stood four men whose masks concealed their identity. A mask of sand and wind covered the face of the one closest to Jiriya, behind him there was a mask of silver designs that interlocked and wafted out in a mysterious pattern, a wolves long "o" howl adorned the mask of the man standing beside the sandman and last but not least a blood red mask of the last man, who stood leaning against the wall completed the team.

The girls stood side by side next to Tsunade, glaring through their masks at their opponents. The boys showed little in their stances and glares could not been seen through body language but each girl could feel the analytical aspect that was slowly filling the room.

"To make things fair, we will draw the names of opponents from a hat," said Tsunade, "Jiriya, would you like to draw first?"

Jiriya motioned to the one standing against the wall. The Shinobi stood taller than the girls had expected. Everyone could see the rippling muscles of his chest due to the open shirt; the girls felt slightly intimidated by the six-pack but where not about to back down. The man reached into the hat which Tsunade held. He pulled out a piece of paper the color of new fallen snow.

"Archangel, you sir, shall face Archangel," said Tsunade.

Ino stepped forward, hands on her hips, and walked a circle around her rival only to shove her shoulder into his as she returned to her sisters.

"One of my girls shall choose now, Velvet Moon." Tsunade motioned to Hinata who was twiddling her thumbs, Ino's little act and the view of the men in front of her was starting to rack on her confidence but she still held her head high and drew an object from the hat which Jiriya held. Out came a wood carved figure of a puppy. Hinata giggled at the object and turned toward Jiriya.

"Who do I face," she asked calm and confident now, comedy always managed to cheer her up.

"The Howling Wolf," said Jiriya motioning to the person who he spoke of. The man nodded his head and Hinata nodded back. It was like a wave of peace flowed between the two; there was no hostility, no friendship, nothing. It was peaceful; almost like death when you have been buried under the dirt and beneath the feet of your loved ones for years.

Then there was the one with the weird patterned mask. His long hair swayed as he walked towards Tsunade. He was like a ghost walking on the river. Silent but deadly the masked man reached his hand in the hat keeping his face locked on Tsunade as though he where memorizing her. Out came a slip of shredded paper.

"Deadly flower, you are against this one," said Tsunade.

Tenten stepped forward towards her adversary only to be stopped by the aura around him. She felt it, the cold as deaths first kiss, the still as a graveyards curse, the dangerous as the point of her weapons, his aura was nothing more that deadly. She knew that if she was not careful, she would breathe her last breath.

Tenten had stopped in her tracks, she heard the man she was about to face chuckle as he saw her hesitation. This would be an easy fight, he thought. Tenten scowled behind her mask and clenched her fists.

"I may not be able to see that face of yours pretty boy, but I'm going to wipe that damn smirk off your arrogant face," said Tenten.

The man's chuckling stopped; apparently this 'deadly flower' was going to live up to her name.

"That leaves only Midnight Blossom. Well you see your opponent, no need to draw a card now," said Tsunade.

"I would watch your back little girl, our Sand Demon is most likely the worst possible match to go up against. I'll be surprised if you make it," said Jiriya, taunting Sakura.

"Well I guess that means I will have to fight with everything I got till the last breath in my body is sent to the heavens," said Sakura.

"Hn," said the masked man, not really interested in anything at the moment. He looked forward to the fight, though it would not be much of one. Being reduced to fighting a woman, and no less a woman of his master's rival school, was irritating if nothing else.

Sakura fixed her eyes on the man she was to face, he was quite cute by her definition but she quickly reprimanded herself. 'Cool it Sakura, you have a boyfriend,' her inner shouted at her.

The two crowds dispersed to separate rooms to prepare for a few minutes before the fights where to commence.

~with the girls~

"You all know what is at stake, at least personally. Your performance depends on whether or not Sakura and Ami have to continue their punishment and have it doubled. Losing a fight also means that more of you shall be punished."

"Tsunade-sama, that was not part of the deal," whined Ino shocked.

"Do you want to go ahead down to solitary now Miss Yamanaka?"

Ino shut her mouth that had already hit the ground.

"Good; Ino learn to watch your mouth and this goes for all of you, when you make a deal, get it in writing," said Tsunade.

"So not fair," said Sakura under her breath.

"In total agreement with you," Hinata said.

~with the guys~

"Knowing that spineless Tsunade she has already gathered dirt on each and every one of you," started Jiriya, "You have quite a bit to risk. If any of you lose you will be thrown out on the streets, and that won't be good for a bunch of misfits like you so go out there and kick some skinny bitch ass!"

Jiriya's little speech was a bit much for Kiba but he did not dare speak against him, that could cause the demise of everybody in the group.

"Jiriya-sama, how is it we are to beat them? We know nothing and they could very well know everything," said Neji.

"You each have to know a little about Tsunade. That women, that vile evil women, is ruthless when it comes down to it. She would have shown those little Tsunade clones how to form and save chakra and how to use as little of it as possible to create the most horrifying of techniques. Tsunade is also a medic but she would not have shown any one of her little drones those skills unless she thought they had great potential. She seemed closer to the ones known as Midnight Blossom and Velvet Moon. Watch the two of them closely. That is all I can provide, good luck and remember the stakes are against you if you lose."

The doors opened and the boys filed out one by one. On the other side of what looked to be a training field, they saw the girls in groups of two, each with their arms crossed in front of them. Bystanders from both sides surround them a good distance away to where they could still see everything and not get hurt in the process.

The proctor of the first fight came out and stood in the middle of the field. His voice was light as he twirled a senbon in his mouth, "The first fight begins in five minutes. Step forward Archangel and Avenger!"

The two stepped lightly from the lines and met in center field.

"I want a good clean fight. There are no rules except for this, 'no competitor is allowed to kill the other.'"

Groans of bystanders resounded.

"Competitors shake hands."

The two did so, Sasuke squeezing Ino's hand a little harder than he should as though he was showing off just exactly she was up against. (A/N: Remember they don't really know who the other is, their masks are still on, they don't see each other's faces.) Ino winced at the pressure and released Sasuke's hand.

"Bastard," she whispered under her breath.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Take your stances, BEGIN!" yelled the proctor.


	8. Chapter 7

Ch7. Archangel vs. Avenger

"Take your stances, BEGIN!" yelled the proctor.

Ino watched as Sasuke made hand signals and released a fire ball from his mouth. How it made it through the mask he wore was weird but Ino easily dodged it by jumping into the air and throwing a kunai with a rope attached to it towards the roof. By hanging onto the rope Ino was able to swing to different parts of the area while her opponent threw fire ball after fire ball at her with no avail.

"You will have to do better than that little avenger," taunted Ino as she let go of the rope and landed on the balls of her feet. She twirled on her toes and instantly transported herself in front of Sasuke only to land a huge punch in his gut.

Sasuke felt the air rush out of his lungs at the punch put quickly recovered sending another punch at Ino which sent her flying across the arena and sliding across the dirt floor.

Ino rolled on her stomach and flipped back onto her feet to avoid another punch from Sasuke's fist.

"It seems as you are finally taking this fight seriously but it will do you no good unless you can land a hit," taunted Ino.

Ino gasped as she felt herself bump into a hard figure only to see her opponent hold his own kunai to her neck, "And maybe if you would stop the trash talk you would see clones more easily," Ino looked toward the one she had been fighting to see it disintegrate into sand.

"Wow, you are taking this seriously. I guess I should do the same," throwing Sasuke off balance Ino escaped the death grasp he had her in. Ino quickly made a few hand signals and shouted, "Mind destruction jutsu!"

Ino watched her rival drop to his knees holding his head as he saw his worst nightmare repeated over and over again in his head. Ino watched what Sasuke saw, his own brother, Itachi, killing his family. The sea of blood made Ino quake in her shoes, "release," she said so quietly that it was a shock to bystanders when Sasuke's groans and sometimes screams of pain stopped.

"What the hell happened to you," asked Ino.

Sasuke got back to his feet, "That is none of your damn business bitch," said Sasuke. Hand signals formed faster than ever to form a bright burning ball of lightening. Ino shielded her eyes from the light and tried to cover her ears from the high pitched sound of birds chirping. The high frequency made her want to scream.

"Chidori," came the shout from Sasuke's lungs as he took off at unbelievable speeds towards Ino.

"She's done for," said Jiriya, only speaking to the ones left of the sidelines with him.

All Ino saw was the bright light as she felt heat plunge threw her chest sending waves of pain down her spine. It was so painful she could not even scream. She felt herself lift off the ground and hand there as Sasuke's hand stayed lodged in her chest. Ino could feel the warm blood pour from her open wound. She felt herself fall back to earth with a thud and she could hear the screams of her sisters from the sidelines. Sooner than she could blink she saw the graceful flower pattern of one of her sister's hover over her.

Mumbled words poured out of her sister's mouth trying to get a response. Ino also saw Tsunade's face appear before her. A warm green light made Ino close her eyes and reopen them soon after when she felt someone shake her.

"Don't you dare die on us," said her sister with the crescent moon on her mask.

Ino saw Hinata holding Sakura back from helping Tsunade. She could hear Hinata's words of 'you can't show them, you have to stay secret with your power' she could hear sobs above her from Tenten who had her head in her lap keeping Ino conscious. Ino felt the wound begin to close and she began to shake with terror. Tenten started whispering soft words to her as Ino tried not to focus on the sobs from Hinata and Sakura.

"Don't worry sister, Tsunade is almost done. You will be ok, don't worry. Go to sleep, everything will be a-ok when you wake again."

Ino closed her eyes and smiled. The blood on her lips had started to dry and it gave her the look of a zombie come back to haunt those who betrayed her.

Sakura had finally calmed down enough to where Hinata could let her go.

"The battle win goes to Avenger," said the proctor.

Everybody heard the claps from the sidelines from Avenger's teammates.

"You bastard," shouted Sakura, "You almost killed her." Sakura drew the wide blade sword she had strapped to her back and sent chakra flying towards her feet as she lunged for Sasuke. "I hope you rot in hell," she yelled swinging the blade for his throat. *(A/N: I considered this after posting ch6 so Sakura and Ami are no longer handcuffed. They were unhand cuffed at the beginning of Ino and Sasuke's battle)*

Before Sakura's blade could connect with the soft, vulnerable flesh of Sasuke's neck a kunai blocked her swinging of the deadly blade. Holding the kunai was Hinata, trembling and once again stuttering with her words, "Don't do it, he is not worth it. You do this and you will regret it."

"I want to cut his throat out. I want to see the red blood within his veins form a river of pain just like sisters," hissed Sakura.

"There is no good reason behind this rash action. Had our sister been killed I would have let you take your revenge, I would have helped you as would have Deadly Flower but there is no justification behind this. Return to the team before things get even more out of hand."

Sakura sighed; she hated it when Hinata was right. She put the sword back within its sheath and started towards the rest of her family only to turn around when she heard a groan of pain behind her.

Sakura watched as Sasuke fell to his knees holding his stomach. Above him towered Hinata, strong and proud, one of her hands clenched into a tight fist.

"You're damn lucky I did not let my sister kill you bastard of hell."

Hinata turned on her heel and motioned for Sakura to keep walking.

"Nice hit little Moon," snickered Sakura.

"I had to do something and at least doing that keeps everyone out of trouble."

The proctor coughed and gained the attention of those surrounding and within the field.

"Next shall be Mystery verses Deadly Flower. Good luck to you both, your fight begins in ten minutes."


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8. Double battles

Tenten raced with Tsunade down the halls to the arena's infirmary with Ino on a gurney. Ino's mask had been removed so she could breathe easy but Tenten's was kept firmly in place. The off white walls and hospital smell made Tenten sick to her stomach. How Sakura and Hinata could spend so much time here with the sick people was a mystery.

Tsunade pushed open an operating rooms doors as Tenten pushed the barely conscious Ino to the center of the room.

"Shizune," barked Tsunade.

A mid-height woman came scurrying like a mouse to Tsunade.

"Yes mi-lady," she asked.

"I need your help with Ino. Heal the major wounds until I am able to come back and check on her. Her battle ended badly so there will be major damage to the lungs and heart and possible some structural damage to her rib cage. Her chakra network is also damaged and a few blood vessels may have ruptured. Take care of her," said Tsunade with the utmost professionalism.

Tsunade turned to Tenten, "It's time for your match to commence. Let us get back to the arena."

"But what about…what about her," questioned Tenten, to removing her eyes from her sister who was no switching between consciousness and unconsciousness. The red spots of blood became evident on Ino's paling skin.

"Will she be ok?"

Tsunade would not look at her other daughter. "I can only hope at this point. She should be fine but some of the evidence will not be able to prove or disprove her diagnostic until we can run more tests later."

Tenten let out a sigh, "You can't let her die. Not this way at least."

"I will do my best but right now our priority is these fights. We need to win against those spineless creeps." Tsunade started to walk away.

"If you really cared you would stay."

"Excuse me?"

Tenten planted her feet firmly on the ground and held her head high, "If you honestly cared about any of us, about her, you would stay with her and heal her yourself instead of worrying over some silly rivalry you have with that Jiriya person."

"Young lady…"

"NO! You care about nothing but yourself. One of your students, one that you often refer to as your daughter may just be lying on her death bed yet you don't care at all. You're selfish and shallow and I don't know what any of us saw in you when we chose you as a mentor. I hope you rot in hell when you die!"

Tenten stormed from the room leaving behind a very stunned Tsunade.

In a rage of red, fire and brimstone, Tenten approached the arena ready to release all of her pent up anger that she could not release upon Tsunade. She saw her masked opponent and tightened the straps that held her mask in place. Whipping out a kunai and twirling around her finger Tenten approached the proctor and her newest rival, the rival that would take all the anger and rage, all the fury and sadness, all the despair and fright to his grave. Tenten was intent on taking revenge for her sister.

"This fight will not be like the last. No jutsu will be allowed here, weapons and hand-to-hand combat is all that is prohibited," said the proctor.

"That works perfectly for me. I hope you're ready to have your butt handed to you on a silver platter," taunted Tenten.

"Do you really think that is the best thing to do, the taunting and teasing? Maybe that is what lead to your partner's downfall," said Neji.

*(Remember neither knows the face that lies behind the mask)*

Tenten HN'd and held her kunai at the ready. "Hope you're ready because I'm not holding back."

"Wait," yelled a voice from the sidelines.

Tsunade walked onto the field. "Let this battle and the one that follows it become a double battle. This is a game to see who is better in this field so how can we really prove anything unless we know how we this students work together vs. alone?"

"You have a very good point Tsunade," said Jiriya while scratching his chin.

"Well if we have reached a median then let's go through with it," said the proctor. "Will the two other competitors, Velvet Moon and Howling Wolf please step forward?"

Hinata and Kiba came forward as they silently questioned the sanity of their teachers, their attitudes where completely out of character.

"This battle shall commence as a double. The last one standing from either school shall be the victor. This battle shall be hand to hand and weapon only. No jutsu, minus that of bloodlines shall be used," stated the proctor.

"Begin," echoed the call.

Deadly flower leaped like a jungle cat towards her original opponent, the one they called Mystery. A kunai was poised and ready in her hand. Mystery dodged it a last second setting Deadly Flower off by about a second allowing Mystery to land a blown on her back. The air rushed out of Deadly Flowers lungs and she swung her foot backwards into Mystery's chest sending him backwards a foot. Mystery grunted and spared a moment to see how his teammate was doing.

Howling wolf swiped his claws at Velvet Moon tearing her shirt at the shoulder slightly. It was then Velvet Moon seemed to kick it into gear. Her fist connected with Howling Wolf's chest setting him off balance and flying towards the floor. Velvet moon was about to plunge a kunai into Howling Wolf when a little dog with white fur, about the size of a Labrador puppy, leapt at her face yapping it's protests. Velvet Moon shrieked in surprise, "Well done Akamaru," said Howling Wolf. The puppy yapped again as it leapt backwards and landed at Howling Wolf's feet.

Mystery smirked behind his mask and saw through peripheral vision what it was he should have been paying attention too.

"Watch your back you two faced bastard," screamed Deadly Flower; a senbon needle embedded itself into Mystery's shoulder and another soon followed it, and another after that one. Soon about fifteen needles where stuck in Mystery's shoulders and chest. The needles had come so fast that he could not react fast enough.

A kunai with a paper bomb attached to its handle came next and Mystery barely dodged it. He pulled the senbon that had made contact with his skin out of his arms and chest. He flinched as he yanked them out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Deadly Flower coming at him with a kunai in her hand, her eyes portrayed the pure red hot anger she was harboring. Mystery pulled himself out of the way of the deadly kunai but not before it cut the sleeve of his shirt.

"What was in those senbon?"

Deadly Flower smirked behind her mask. "So you figured it out. Very good, those senbon are my own invention. They each hold about 200 milligrams of a poison that slows down your senses. At this moment you have 2,000 milligrams flowing through that sweet blood of yours. It only takes one to impair the senses by five seconds. You sense are so slow right now I could kill you on the spot. But I won't, because I'm not a cold hearted bastard," she screamed the last sentence.

"You're taking out your anger of Avenger on me. That's nice to know," he said as he dragged his numbing body to its feet.

"Well I have no qualms about hurting you. An eye for an eye, it works for me."

"It's also nice to know that your anger blinds you so much that you did not even notice the trap that you worked yourself into," he huffed.

"What," Deadly Flower took a single step backwards, that was the biggest mistake. An invisible wire that had been planted by Mystery tripped all of the senbon that Deadly Flower had thrown. The senbon, with their poison, hit their marks. Deadly Flower felt the despair as she watched the senbon fly and impale Velvet Moon over and over again. Velvet moon screamed as the sharp objects pierced her sensitive skin.

Velvet Moon looked towards her opponent the Howling Wolf. "You where only meant to distract us. Your entire plan was to take us down one at a time. That dog was the biggest distraction for me. I did not even notice as you took the wire from the dog and left it for your partner to retrieve. He pulled the senbon from him and tied the wire to them at the same time. You are both horrible people, using feelings as a weapon."

Howling Wolf laughed, "You girls are so naive. You think everyone has morals that you are taught when in reality….!" Howling Wolves tirade was cut short as one of Deadly Flowers' kunai penetrated his back right above his spinal cord. Wolfy fell to the floor, unconscious.

Mystery turned to see his partner fall. "I guess even you will stoop past your morals to get what you want," he said to the two girls as Velvet moon dragged Wolfy to the sidelines.

"If I may make a request," began Velvet moon, talking to the proctor, "That the battle should continue in doubles. The Sand Demon should take the place of his fallen comrade."

"Request approved. Sand demon you're in," the proctor said.

Sand Demon wasted no time. He disappeared from the sidelines in a flurry of sand and appeared behind Velvet moon and trapped her within a sand coffin.

Velvet moon felt the air rush from her lungs as the sand began to crush her lungs. She looked to her sensei and sister, Midnight Blossom, on the sidelines. She could see Midnight signing with her right hand. The signs she made told her to surrender now, the sandman was too strong.

"I….I….I SURRENDER," shouted Velvet moon as she felt a rib crack and break.

The sand dissolved and she fell to the floor. Deadly Flower assisted her to the Tsunade who healed the rib. Midnight Blossom followed Deadly Flower the field without being told. She drew her katana and held the hilt in both hands. She leapt at Mystery first who blocked her swing.

Metal kunai and silver blades clashed as Mystery and Midnight Blossom fought back and forth. Deadly Flower did her best to stay out of range of the raging sand. Deadly Flower threw a kunai at Mystery's blind spot leaving Midnight to strike a final blow. Mystery was down which left the score 2-1 favor of the girls.

Sand whipped and Deadly Flower's last vision was of her last standing sister's horrified stare.

"Even if it is the last thing I do, I will take you down," said Midnight Blossom. But before she could even make a move sand enveloped her leaving her no air and almost no way to move. Midnight made enough room to make a few hand signals.

"This battle is over," said the proctor. "In favor of…" Fire burst from the sand prison and glass was formed around Midnight Blossom.

"This battle is far from over. There is one fault in your sand dear little demon. It's not fireproof." Midnight's fist connected with the glass around her and shattered into millions of crystal shards that reflected the overhead lights.

Sand Demon's face held pure shock for a moment, and only a moment. Nobody had ever escaped his sand prison. He could not help but be surprised as this little girl's power, and that of her sisters. He watched as Midnight came towards him, her katana still held tight. He dodged it for the most part but a thick line was left on the mask of the sand demon. Back and forth the battle went. Sand flied and fire burned. Metal clashed and ringing echoed. The battle was neck and neck. Nobody gave an inch.

Midnight's arms and legs where covered in bleeding scratches and gashes. Sand Demon was breathing hard through the scratched up mask. Midnight made one last leap and nailed a kunai in the middle of the forehead of Sand Demon's mask. The mask crumpled.

Midnight's eyes grew wide as she instantly backed off.

"Gaara?"


	10. Chapter 9

Ch9. OMG!

Gaara stared up with bright sea foam eyes at the woman with a kunai in her hand. He let a flicker of shock pass through his eyes for a moment.

"How is it you know me," he asked, rising to his feet.

Midnight dropped her kunai which landed with a loud clatter. She reached up to her hood and let it fall back. Strawberry pink locks fell forward and she removed her mask letting her teary eyes sparkle in the florescent light.

"It's me Gaara-kun, Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura," bellowed Tsunade, "What in the world do you think you are doing?"

Tsunade stalked out to the spot on the field where Sakura stood paralyzed. She grabbed her arm and retched her back.

"I took you in Sakura. Your mother was one of my best fighters so I knew I owned her one. I have thought of you as my own daughter but know you're throwing it all away. When will you learn? We are all leaving now, move it!"

Tsunade had to drag Sakura back to where an injured Hinata and a wounded Tenten where still standing and staring at the ones they had faced. Howling wolf and Mystery pulled off their masks.

"Oh dear god," said Hinata. "What have we done?"

"Sasuke," asked Tenten towards to one male who still wore his mask.

Avenger pulled off his mask and reveled the stone cold black eyes that seemed to glisten with unshed tears.

"Was it Ino," he asked.

"Yes it was," said Sakura, as she freed herself from Tsunade's grasp. "However, there is no permanent damage as far as we can tell."

Sasuke's fists shook in anger. "Why do you wait till now to tell us who you are?"

"It's not like we can go parading around telling those meant to be our enemies who we are," said Tenten, as she saw her sisters head hang in what seemed to be shame.

"Just like now, you three should be heading back to the academy," said Tsunade scowling.

"What I find interesting is you all already know each other," said Jiriya. "How is that?"

"They are all secret lovers," sneered Tsunade. "It's almost a sickening sweet love, and to think I thought I taught my girls better than to fall for the cohorts of an egg head pervert like you!" Tsunade was screaming at Jiriya.

"Well at least I'm not some boob-less tom boy who enjoys playing with the hearts of her medical patients."

"Why you idiotic, self loving, jack ass!"

"You bitchy, egotistic, whore!"

"Both of you shut up," screamed Hinata. "I'm sick and tired of the fighting. You two pinned us against each other because of some stupid fight that is between the two of you. What the hell is going on in those fat heads of yours?"

"Wow babe, I like it when you get mad," said Kiba as he wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist and nuzzled her neck.

Hinata giggled like a little school girl and completely melted.

"Get a room," said Tenten as she hugged Neji in a moment so special and so silent that it was one where you knew it was best to turn away to give the two some respect.

"What did you say to me young lady," asked Tsunade, venom dripping from her words.

"You heard what she said Tsunade," came a voice nobody expected to hear.

Ino, limping and trying to hold her body up, walked out using Sakura as a support. "You and Jiriya have been fighting, apparently, for years. Ever since you where on a team together when you were kids. It is about time to let this fight go and let this generation figure out things on their own."

"How did you know how long we have known each other," asked Jiriya.

"It's surprising how much information a sister can gather while people bicker," said Sakura, handing Ino over to Sasuke who swept her up in his arms bridal style.

"I'm so sorry Ino-chan. Had I known, I would have never hurt you," he whispered, eyes closed.

Ino cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed his forehead, ignoring her pain. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll be fine, and it is just as much my fault as yours."

Sakura leaned her head against Gaara, seeking comfort from all the stress she was suddenly feeling. Hinata and Kiba were lost in a moment and Tenten and Neji were trying to let things play out.

"Girls, you all will come now," ordered Tsunade.

"And if we don't want to," asked Hinata, feeling bold.

"Then all four of you will be out on the streets!"

The four girls exchanged looks, and did the one thing they wanted to ignore the most. They began to walk, and in Ino's case limp with the help of Tenten, to their Master's side.

"The four of you are never to see them again," Tsunade said, motioning to the guys. "It is for your own good and protection."

The girls had tears in their eyes as they mouthed 'I'm sorry' to their loves.

Ino turned best she could towards Tsunade, looking her in the eye, "You are a bitch. The only reason any of us come with you, is so we have a place to stay until we can find a place of our own."

All four walked on leaving a stunned Tsunade behind.


	11. Chapter 10

Ch10. What if?

The strobe lights blinded and the stereo blared as the Kunoichi tried, once again, to drown their sorrows in alcohol. It had been nearly a month and no contact was made between them and their men. They had built up such a tolerance to alcohol within the past month of getting drunk and later blowing the contents of their stomach took a lot of effort.

Even after four Smirnoff ices, three rounds of tequila shots, and two white Russians a piece, not even a slight buzz was detectable in their systems.

"Damn this sucks," said Ino. She of all people was not suppose to be drinking after recovery from her injuries but the hard-headed blonde would hear nothing of the 'you're not allowed to drink' lecture, which lead Sakura to drinking in order to watch Ino, and Hinata and Tenten soon followed.

"I know what you mean," said Sakura finishing off her second white Russian and waving the waitress over and ordering a new one.

"We need to find a way to get out of the hell hole Tsunade calls home," said Hinata, rolling her eyes.

Tenten said nothing as she too finished off her white Russian and stole the one Sakura had just received.

"Hey! Get your own," said Sakura, taking the drink back.

Tenten got up, stumbling slightly, and went to the bar ordering another round of tequila. Carrying the tray back Tenten downed two of the four shots.

"Dang Tenten lay off a bit. I know you want to bury the feelings, we all do. But you have to cut back, we don't need you to become an alcoholic," said Hinata.

Tenten groaned, "I don't want to remember. You saw the looks on their faces, you felt the sorrow and the hurt, and you know everything that I'm feeling because you feel it too. How can you not want to forget?"

"We don't want to lose them all together. We want to be able to hold onto them, even if we can't hold them in our arms again," said Sakura, tears forming.

The music died down and the strobe lights dimmed as the MC came on stage. "I am honored to present four people who have something to say to four very special girls."

Guitars started to strum and drums kept a beat. A bass pulled everything together as a red head, a dark haired and two chocolate brown haired men stepped onto stage playing their instruments.

The red head stepped up to the mic leaving the other guitar to lead. He opened his mouth and sang a song full of an unknown emotion.

My best friend gave me the best advice

He said each day's a gift and not a given right

Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind

And try to take the path less traveled by

That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last

Leave old pictures in the past?

Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?

What if, what if, if today was your last day?

The girls rose from their seats as the song played.

Against the grain should be a way of life

What's worth the price is always worth the fight

Every second counts 'cause there's no second try

So live like you're never living twice

Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past?

Donate every dime you had?

Their eyes locked, both on and off stage.

And would you call those friends you never see?

Reminisce old memories?

Would you forgive your enemies?

And would you find that one you're dreaming of?

Swear up and down to God above

That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?

If today was your last day

Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?

You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars

Regardless of who you are

So do whatever it takes

'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life

Let nothing stand in your way

'Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past?

Donate every dime you had?

And would you call those friends you never see?

Reminisce old memories?

Would you forgive your enemies?

And would you find that one you're dreaming of

Swear up and down to God above

That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?

The girls climbed up on stage as the song finished, not hesitating to wrap their arms around each man and kiss them like there was no tomorrow. Tears streamed down the girls faces.

"Why would you do this," asked Tenten, the alcohol starting to wear off.

"You expect us to give up on you that easily," the man on bass said, brushing stay hairs out of Tenten's face.

"Neji…"

"Tenten…"

"She has a point. Who would ever expect that a cold hearted ass kicking man would get up on stage and perform for the one is supposedly loves," asked Sakura, approaching the singer.

"A man who knows that there is no 'supposedly' about his love."

"Gaara-kun…"

"Sakura-chan…"

He kissed her forehead and wrapped her in an embrace.

"Sasuke…why did you do this? Why not just call or something? And why wait so long?"

"We were grilled out by Jiriya and then kicked out by fellow students. They all say we disgraced them by falling in love with the 'enemy.' We spent the last month looking for a place, and then looking for you. When we found you were almost always here we wrote the song and decided to sing it for you. Our gift for you, and our apology."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Sasuke-kun. It's our fault, had we stood up we never would have been in this mess."

"Ino-chan, stop worrying and get over here so I can kiss you."

She did not need more than that to step into his arms.

"Kiba…I have nothing to say except…I love you, and I always will."

"The same goes for me, Hinata-chan."

The crowd awed and clapped and cheered for the four happy couples…not that they noticed. They were together forever; they had a place where they could all live together. They had their love for each other; they had everything they could ever need. And nothing could ever tear them apart again.

~End~


End file.
